Sin by Twins
by Ty Riles
Summary: *Chapter FOUR now up* Fred and George are up to something that could put their father's job at risk. To figure out what it is, Harry and Ron send in a rather suductive 15-year old Hermione Granger. :)
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Okay, so anyway I truly don't know where I got this idea, so if anyone else has done it, I swear I didn't steal your idea! Please read and don't forget to review. Thanks, Ty. :)

****

Chapter One

"Look at 'em!" Ron hissed across the table. He, Harry and Hermione were all eating dinner in the Great Hall. Ron was staring at his twin brothers, Fred and George, who were whispering privately to each other.

"What about them?" Harry asked, taking a spoonful of mashed potatoes.

"They're up to something." Ron replied, not taking his eyes of his brothers. "Like last year when they were blackmailing Bagman." 

"Oh come off it Ron." Hermione said, laughing. "They're probably planning their joke shop. It is their last year you know. They'll be out in the real world next year."

Ron didn't seem persuaded. Her took a last bit of steak and went down to where Fred and George were sitting.

"Yes?" George asked, looking up.

"What are you two planning?" Ron asked, trying to sound casual.

"Take a hike, Ron." Fred snapped.

"Listen," Ron began, "I know you're up to something. Just tell me and get it over with."

"It only concerns Fred, dad and me." Said George.

"Only dad doesn't know about it..." Fred added with a grin.

With that they stood up from they table and walked off, still whispering anxiously.

"But wait-" Ron called after them, "If you get dad into anymore trouble, he could lose his job."

"So what's the verdict?" Harry asked, when Ron slumped back down into his seat.

"They wouldn't say. I'm worried; they've got dad involved. He's already on his last string at work. I know they wouldn't do anything on purpose but..." he trailed off.

"So how are you going to figure out what's up?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know," Ron muttered.

*******

The three of them sat in the common room that night, slaving over a nasty potion's essay. Harry had his quill between his teeth, filling through his book trying to find the right measurements of spider legs for an anti-burn potion.

"Snape is pure evil." Ron muttered, stretching.

"Just figure that out?" Harry mumbled, after he took the quill from his mouth.

"Ah, look whose being sneaky again," Hermione whispered.

She pointed at two armchairs in the corner. Fred and George were occupying them, obviously planning something like they were at dinner.

"Something's up." Harry said slowly. "They're not even playing Exploding Snap with Lee Jordan." 

"No kidding. We need to get them to tell us. Hey Harry, how about you use the invisibility cloak and go over and see what they're talking about?"

"That wouldn't work," Hermione stated, "You'd hear half the conversation. You need to talk to them one on one, or two on one, without them knowing it's you of course."

"Oh, Polyjuice Potion!" Ron exclaimed, "I could turn into one of the twins."

"Ron," this time it was Harry squashing Ron's dreams, "Polyjuice takes a month to make and we'd have to steal from Snape again.'

"Besides, you're making a huge deal out of nothing." Hermione said.

"My dad could lose his job." Ron hissed, "We're already poor enough."

"Looks like they'd tell Angelina anything." Harry observed, watching the twins talk with their teammate.

"Well, you know them, they'd tell a pretty girl anything-" Ron stopped mid-sentence. A wicked grin cracked across his face, which peered up at Hermione.

"What?" Hermione asked nervously, she saw the smile on Harry's face, who had just understood, "no, oh no. No way!"

"C'mon Hermione!" Ron begged, "They'd tell you. Especially if you looked like you did last year at the Yule Ball."

"Yeah," Harry agreed.

Hermione blushed. "So you're saying that I make myself pretty, seduce your brothers, and get them to tell me what they're planning?"

"Exactly." Ron said happily.

"You're mad!" Hermione yelled.

"Oh come on Hermione." Harry said, "We know you could do it." He thought for a moment, "_You're so smart, clever, beautiful_..." He said sweetly.

"Oh shut up!" Hermione snapped. "I'll do it; I'll do it."

A/N: I hope you liked :) It's so different for me. Next chapter should be out pretty soon. Please review, I'll feel loved! Love Ty.


	2. George

A/N: Hey I'm sooo glad you guys liked it! I'm so happy *happy dance*...wow...sorry. Anyway, so far you guys think it's evil. Puuurfect!! Mwahahaha *cough*. Once again, sorry, I'm semi-hyper. Woo-hoo! So please read and review this chapter. Also I've decided to put due dates on my stories (though I've sworn not to in my other stories). Anyway, enjoy! Love Ty :)

****

Chapter Two

It was a beautiful morning, Hermione decided, looking up at the ceiling of the Great Hall, which was sparklingly blue. She bit into her toast and watched Ron and Harry slave over a bit of parchment. She couldn't make out what it was but guessed by they way they kept glancing up at her and over at Fred and George, it was part of the "plan". This big plan that was so important to them. Yeah, Hermione knew it was for the good of keeping Mr. Weasley's job, but she had to admit Harry and Ron were having too much fun with this. 

"What're you two up to now?" Hermione muttered, taking a sip of orange juice.

"Oh heh," Harry grinned and looked sideways at Ron, who nodded. "Read it, and see if you can tell it's my handwriting." Harry slide they piece of paper over to her. Hermione noticed it was a note written in loopy letters and purple ink.

George-

It's funny you know, how many times I've seen you, even been to your house. It seemed I haven't really noticed you. Well that's not true. I've always found you attractive of course, so different from all your brothers. I've always wondered what you think of me. I need to prove to you I'm not the know-it-all, fifteen-year-old, prefect you may think I am. If you would, I'd like to meet you at the skating rink in Hogsmeade on Saturday at 4 in the afternoon. Don't tell anyone about it. I can't wait to see you

-Hermione.

Hermione looked up and started laughing. "This suppose to be from me?!" She asked.

"Um, yeah," said Harry, taking the letter back.

"C'mon Hermione," Ron pleaded, "one little date with George?"

"Fine. So this Saturday I'm ice skating with him, even if he wants to go that is, so what do I do then?"

Both the boys grinned but said nothing. Hermione swallowed hard. _Those two_, she thought angrily to herself.

Hermione slipped the note in George's bag the next day in Advanced Transfiguration, which she had with the 7th years. He caught up with her two periods later, at dinner.

"Hey Hermione." He said, somewhat awkwardly.

"Oh hello George," Hermione replied.

"Um...Saturday. Sounds...great."

"Oh, ok, good." Hermione stammered.

"Well 'bye," he smiled and walked towards his seat. Hermione joined Harry and Ron at their usual place at the table. She glanced down at the twins, who sat with Lee and a few other 7th years. Maybe the letter was somewhat truthful, Hermione thought, rather embarrassed. George was different from his identical twin in a strange sort of way. He was gentler looking. Hermione couldn't help notice how much more blue and sparkly his eyes were than Fred's. His bright red hair was clean cut yet intentionally messy with some gel.

"Er...earth to Hermione." Said Harry's voice suddenly. Hermione was brought out of her daze. She quickly put her thoughts about George out of her mind.

"Yes?"

"You were...never mind." He smiled, "excited about Saturday?"

Hermione shrugged innocently. "If I HAVE to..." 

()()()()()()()

Saturday crept up on Hermione. She had so much homework to do; she almost forgot what was approaching. Early that morning, Hermione woke up, dressed and went down to the common room. She searched around for Harry and Ron, but couldn't find them anywhere. Just as she was about to go through the portrait hole, Ginny Weasley approached her.

"Hey Hermione."

"Hullo Ginny, have you seen-?"

"Harry and Ron?" Ginny interrupted her. Hermione nodded. "Yeah they told me to tell you to meet them the 'special bathroom', whatever that means."

Hermione thanked Ginny and rushed towards Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Of course neither of them wanted to tell Ginny about it, it was sort of their secret place.

"Guys?" Hermione asked, pushing into Myrtle's bathroom. The pearly ghost was seen floating around by the cracked mirror, sobbing.

"Oh, hi Myrtle. How are you?" Hermione said, with a forced smile.

"How AM I?" Myrtle choked. "I'm dead for crying out loud!" With that she drifted swiftly into her stall.

Hermione rolled her eyes. She turned around and saw Harry and Ron standing by the sinks.

"Wondering when you'd notice us..." Ron said, grinning. Hermione noticed a large plastic bag he was holding in his hands. Harry was holding a small paper bag in his.

"Ready for your date?" Harry asked. He opened the bag and pulled out a large bottle of Sleekeazy's Hair Potion. Hermione recognized it as the product she had put on her hair the day of the Yule Ball last year.

"What's in there?" Hermione asked, gesturing towards the large bag Ron was clutching.

"Oh, we had Ginny raid Lavender's closet for some clothes. She said you two were about the same size." Ron said.

"What's wrong with the clothes I'm wearing?" Hermione asked, looking down at her gray pants and red long sleeve shirt. Harry and Ron both shrugged.

"Listen," Ron said impatiently, "sorry, but we can't be your personal assistants. We are just going by what a few girls said. Now if you don't mind, we need to get to work."

Hermione frowned and grabbed the bottle of hair potion from Harry. She tapped the bottle with her wand and the potion began to shimmer and turn a deep gold. Hermione squirted it onto her hair and combed it through with her fingers.

After two hours of work, they were finally done. Hermione, rather reluctantly, walked over to the spotted full-length mirror. It wasn't as bad as she expected. Her cinnamon hair was straight and hung almost to her elbows. She was wearing Lavender's tan-pants, white cable-knit sweater, jean jacket and colorful scarf. There were soft touches of make-up on her face, just enough to bring out her eyes and color her cheeks.

"You look very nice." Both the boys said at the same time. Hermione laughed.

They left the bathroom together and headed down to the entrance hall. Hermione checked her watch. It was only 2-'o clock. The three of them decided to go hang around Hogsmeade until it was time to meet George. 

A chilly December wind pushed Hermione's sleek hair away from her face. They followed the rest of the students, some who were staring at Hermione's new look in surprise, down the long path.

Hogsmeade was covered in only a light dusting of snow, which was usual. Harry, Ron and Hermione all enter Honeyduke's, that was bursting with excited students (mainly chatty first-years). Hermione pressed her face against a glass case filled with as many different kinds of chocolate she could imagine. They walked in and out of other stores, until five of four, where Hermione left them with a wave. 

The ice-skating rink was just outside the village. It was large and round and enclosed by a handsome gold fence. Hermione looked around but couldn't see George, it was too crowded. She sat down on a bench and pulled on her white skates. Just as she had laced up the left one, she saw someone skate in front of her. She looked up into George Weasley's face. His red hair was ruffling slightly in the wind. His brilliant blue eyes looked right into hers. 

"Hermione," He breathed, "You look.... Wonderful."

Hermione blushed, "Thank you."

"Do you want to skate?" George asked, offering an arm. Hermione pulled herself up and took it. They both glided, somewhat gracefully, across the ice. Hermione held tight onto George's arm as they turned a corner.

"I never knew," George said, now taking her hand, "you were interested in me."

Hermione looked up at him. "Neither did I."

A/N: Well, how'd you like it? Is there something going on between Hermione and George? I don't know.... Hehehe. Please review. (Thanks to all my lovely reviewers before ^_^) I won't be able to have the next one out for about a week because of exams I have at school (yuck). Love Ty. 3

Disclaimer: I own some lip balm and a cordless phone, not Harry Potter and Co.

Next Chapter: Chapter three- Hermione and George spend the day together in Hogsmeade and they get to...talking. How will things go? What will things be like at school? **Date due: January 25. **


	3. Hermione's Triangle

A/N: Okay, I'm seriously sorry it's up late (begs for forgiveness), I just had major writers block. Okay no more excuses, I promise. Please review (and you can yell at me if you want) ^_^ love, Ty Riles.

Chapter Three

Christmas Holiday and the winter weather seemed to sneak up on Hogwarts, hand in hand. It was last day before the end of term and outside there was a flurry of bright-white snowflakes. The wind was so strong that there was a fear among the students that their presents might be lost. 

Hermione sat in potions class that very day, lazily mixing her Sleepless Solution. On either sides of her, Harry and Ron were having major problems. 

"Pathetic, Potter," came Snape's cold voice behind them. Harry's eyes narrowed dangerously as he watched their professor stalk away to praise Malfoy.

"At least he didn't take any points away," Hermione pointed out, adding powered unicorn's horn to her potion. 

"I'll be glad to go a whole week with out looking at his face," Ron said, "I'm going back home with George for Christmas."

"Oh George is going too?" Hermione asked, trying to sound casual. The thing was, since their "date" last weekend, Hermione and George had been seeing more of each other, and she was sure that wasn't part of the plan. But Hermione liked George, whether it was in a friendly way or more she didn't quite know. All she knew was that she liked spending time with him. He could always make her laugh, even if she was having a bad day. Just the night before, they had stayed up until after 1 'o clock in the Common Room, just talking.

Hermione's stomach squirmed guiltily. All this time she had been with George and she hadn't even thought of asking him what he and Fred were planning. She knew Harry and Ron would not be pleased because "becoming emotionally involved with the target" was not part of the Holy plan. Hermione had told them that she and George had a normal time and he stayed tight-lipped about the secret. _Right_. 

Hermione jumped up as fast as she could when she heard the bell signaling the end of the period ring. She climbed the Grand Staircase with Ron and Harry and headed towards Gryffindor Tower. After they dropped off their bags in their dormitories, the three of them headed down to dinner.

"Ah, beef stew!" Ron said happily, spooning himself more than a fair amount. He pushed the dish towards Hermione, who thankfully filled her own bowl.

"Ready for phase two?" Harry asked Hermione quietly, his mouth full of bread.

Hermione furrowed her brow. Phase two? Oh no not the pl-

"Since you got nothing out of George, you can, er, seduce Fred." Ron whispered.

"What?" Hermione gasped. She didn't want to seduce Fred. Yeah she knew it was the whole idea in the beginning, but she never thought she'd developed feelings for one of the twins. She quickly tried to erase that thought from her mind. She wasn't developing feelings for George. She just couldn't...

Sunlight reflected off the bright snow and shone intensely through the dormitory windows. Hermione rolled over in her warm, four-poster bed. It was Christmas morning. She pushed back her hangings and scrambled to the end of her bed.

"How thoughtful," Lavender squealed, who was holding up a silver charm bracelet, "It's from Seamus."

Hermione smiled sleepily and picked up a parcel. It was a beautiful black, wool jacket from her parents. She ran her hands across the soft fleece inside. Her next gift was Ron. Hermione giggled as she pulled back the wrappings on a stuffed cat that looked remotely like Crookshanks. Harry had given a gorgeous gold chain with a small pendant at the end. She ripped through her other presents from Hagrid and some of her fellow roommates, including Ginny. Hermione glanced down at the last gift. It stood out beautifully against the shreds of brown parchment that littered the floor. It was rectangular and wrapped in shiny gold foil, secured with red tinsel. She picked it up curiously and turned it over in her hands. There was no nametag. She shrugged and carefully pulled the wrappings apart.

Hermione pulled back the paper to reveal a beautiful, leather bound book. It looked old and the peeling gold letters read Hogwarts: A History. She turned it over in her hands and flipped through the delicate pages. Just then a note fell out and drifted towards the floor. She picked it up and read:

Hermione-

Merry Christmas! I hope this got to you O.K., Percy let me borrow Hermes. I knew you loved this book from what Ron told me, and I came across this book in Hogsmeade, while we were on our date! I had quite the trouble hiding it from you. I thought it would be special because the shop owner told me it was the first version written by Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin themselves, 50 years after the school was built. Well I hope you have a very happy holiday, I can't wait to see you when I get back. 

Love George

Hermione grinned broadly to herself, rereading the note. She remembered the gift she sent him with her owl, Athena. It was a Broom Servicing Kit, just like the one she had given Harry during their third year. Like Harry, George was an avid Quidditch player.

That afternoon Hermione went outside with Harry, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnegan, Fred Weasley, and a few other Gyffindor's. They had an absolute snow battle. Just as Hermione was packing a perfect snowball in her hands, she saw Harry whisper something in Fred's ear and she couldn't help but noticed they were looking her way. A moment later Fred came charging at her and knocked her playfully into the snow. They lay there, unable to breathe because they were laughing so hard. He climbed up and helped Hermione to her feet. They spent the rest of the time teaming up and going after the first years.

Just as the sun began to set all of them went inside for a change of clothes and some hot chocolate. Hermione sat on a couch in the Common Room between Fred and Harry. She was lazily resting her head against Harry's chest and had her feet in Fred's lap. Dean sat opposite of them in an armchair and winked at Hermione. What was that suppose to mean? She asked herself as she giggled. She quickly checked out her surroundings. Here she was cuddling with two guys, and Dean must know about George. Oh great, Hermione thought, this so wasn't her. Could she handle three guys?

A/N: First off it's not a H/H (I think...mwahaha), she and Harry are just close friends (or are they). Her real problem is with the twins. Will Hermione be good when George is on holiday? Please review (evil laugh). Once again I apologize for the lateness. I'll try not to have that happen again. Love Ty. 

Disclaimer: I own none of the people, places or things.

Next Chapter: _Hermione's Other Boys_, Hermione spends the rest of the holiday with Harry and Fred. Will anything happen? What will George say when he gets back? See what happens (sounds like a cheesy soup opera commercial, sorry). **Date due: February 4**. 


	4. Morgan

****

My heart goes out to those lost on the Columbia and their families.

A/N: On time, no? *Applauds self* Just kidding.... I'm adding a new character this chapter. Hehehehe! Enjoy, don't forget to review! Ty Riles :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Co.

Chapter Four

Hermione sat in the Common Room the day before break ended, not knowing how to feel. Seriously. Her mother had owled her the night before and told Hermione that her cousin would be "shadowing' at the school for the rest of the year. Hermione loved her cousin very much, but couldn't help but feel envious of her sometimes. She was very beautiful, funny and popular. Hermione didn't want to compete with her while she was here, so she decided to just enjoy herself.

So that afternoon, Hermione went down to the entrance Hall to meet her cousin. She noticed her talking with Dumbledore and McGonagall. 

"'Mione!" Her cousin yelled, waving frantically. Hermione laughed.

"Hey Morgan," she called, joining them. Hermione noticed how different her cousins looked, even more beautiful. She had Hermione's same round brown eyes and curly brown hair, though Morgan's was less frizzy. People often asked them if they were sisters. 

"We're glad to have your cousin here with us this semester," Said Dumbledore, smiling. Morgan grinned. "We've added another to your dormitory." He and McGonagall both bid them a farewell and made their way up the Grand Staircase.

"Oh Hermione," Morgan said, grinning ear to ear, "I'm so excited! You and me being the only Granger witches, who knew?" She glanced around, "You just have to show me around and introduce me to all your friends."

"Okay," Hermione said, and lead her off. She showed Morgan the Great Hall, some classrooms, the library and finally the Common Room.

Hermione gave the Fat Lady the password and the girls scrambled inside. What seemed like everyone looked up to see who entered and froze on Morgan. The room had gone very quiet.

"Well talk amongst yourselves!" Morgan said, laughing and looking around. Hermione rolled her eyes; most of the boys were looking at Morgan like she was a veela or something.

"Kind of empty," Morgan muttered.

"Its still Winter Break," Hermione explained, "classes start again tomorrow."

She led Morgan over to the table where Harry, Dean Thomas and Fred Weasley were sitting. They all looked puzzled.

"This is my cousin, the one I told you guys about." She introduced them all to each other and fell into a chair.

"I can't believe I'm talking to Harry Potter!" Morgan squealed, "Quite well at Quidditch too! I could never play Quidditch, can't even get a broom into my hand." 

She smiled and looked at Fred, "Do you play Quidditch?"

"Oh..Yeah, beater." Fred replied. Hermione couldn't help but noticed the slightly pompous way he said it.

"That's so awesome." Morgan replied. Oh no, on no, Hermione thought. She's doing it, Morgan's flirting! Hermione could always tell, it was so obvious and lame. She was trying hard to keep her dinner down.

Hermione tried to engage herself in conversation with Harry, but Morgan's bothersome giggles were spiting her eardrums. Finally she leapt up from the table, grabbed her cousin by the forearm and hauled her up to the dormitories.

"What's the rush?" Morgan asked, rubbing her forearm. "I was having fun!"

"You want to be well rested for tomorrow don't you?" Hermione snapped. She didn't mean to be cross, but she couldn't forget the goofy grin on Fred's face. It bothered her. Not that she should care, Hermione reminded herself. You and George, she told herself. Oh no! If Morgan was that flirty with Fred, she wasn't going to leave his twin alone. She tried not to think about all the possibilities of what would happen tomorrow.

________________________________________________________

Hermione awoke the next morning to a nearly empty dormitory. Only Parvati Patil shuffled around, trying to find all her earrings. 

"Have you seen Morgan?" Hermione asked her, rubbing her eyes.

"Who?" Parvati asked, "You mean that knew girl?"

Hermione nodded.

"Yeah she already left." Parvati answered securing large hoop earrings in place. 

Hermione groaned. The last thing she wanted was Morgan wandering around alone on the first day back. She quickly took a shower, performed a Drying Spell on her hair and threw it up. After putting on her uniform and grapping her bag, she hurried down to the Great Hall.

The minute she walked in, Hermione knew where Morgan was. All she had to do was look for the large group. Hermione cautiously approached the crowd and took a seat between Ron and Harry.

"Hermione, why didn't you tell us your cousin was so cool?" Ron asked, "She got top O.W.L.S.!"

"We'll Hermione probably will too." George said. Hermione jumped, she just noticed he was there. She smiled warmly at him.

"Have a nice Christmas?" He asked, reaching for her hand. 

"Great." Hermione answered. She smiled, "thanks for the book, it was wonderful, I'm almost done."

"'Mione, will you show me where the nearest bathroom is?" Morgan asked, standing up. Hermione agreed and brought her to the one near the dungeon entrances. They went inside and Morgan went into a stall.

"Hermione," she called.

"Hmmm?"

"Tell me about this George Weasley fellow."

"What about him?" Hermione asked, suddenly interested.

"Is he your boyfriend?"

Hermione paused. She wasn't sure what George Weasley was to her. She didn't want to call herself his girlfriend if she wasn't so she answered, "no; we're friends, that's all."

"Good," Morgan called, after the toilet had flushed. She stepped, out, "because I need someone to check out Hogsmeade with."

A/N: Oh-No! Family rival. Morgan's not evil or anything don't get the wrong idea. Okay so here's the deal, I won't be able to post the next chapter until February 15. I'm sorry if that's too far away. Maybe I'll post two chapters to make up for it. ~Ty

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Co. 


End file.
